


Hear Me Roar-The Rewrite

by OneUniverse87



Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Latex, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pool Sex, Rubber, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Situations, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Swimming Pools, Threesome - F/F/F, Violence, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneUniverse87/pseuds/OneUniverse87
Summary: Co-written with neostardustdragon101. After Max Shreck pushed Selina Kyle through his window, her life had been forever changed. Selina will soon find out that becoming Catwoman will give her more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 5





	Hear Me Roar-The Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Batman (C) DC Comics
> 
> Batman Returns (C) Warner Bros.
> 
> Inspired by klugzilla & catwomanfetish

It seemed to take hours to get back to her apartment. Her bruises no longer mattered, nor her loss of blood, nor even the cold of the winter night. Selina Kyle returned with a wide-eyed, distant blank look on her face. She flicked the light switch on to enlighten the room.

"Honey, I'm home," muttered Selina in a drone-like tone. "Oh, I forgot, I'm not married..."

She was always shy, timid, weak and submissive. She neither stood up for herself nor did she defend her herself all throughout school and college. She had never questioned anyone or anything as a working secretary for Max Shreck, until one night, she discovered a secret which she shouldn't have looked into in the first place.

Curious like a cat, she looked into the document in her boss' office, she had found out he had planned to illegally monopolize Gotham City's supply of electricity. To protect himself, Max pushed Selina through his office window and fell 7 stories onto the alley to her supposed death.

The real story behind it was the fact that she had survived her fall, and was unconscious for a good few minutes until a group of alley cats swarm around her, and suddenly regains consciousness. When Selina opened her eyes, she went back to her apartment, a changed woman.

There was Selina, chugging a carton of milk, the contents soaking her blouse, a message left from her answering machine, one from her nagging, overbearing mother, and another from an advertising agency, informing her about the perfume that's manufactured by Shreck's company.

It was that name, just one little mere mention of her boss' name that broke the last chains of her sanity and went on a rampage, destroying everything in her apartment.

She ripped her answering machine off, smashing it into pieces before she placed her stuffed dolls down the garbage disposal unit. She smashed up every mirror and picture frame in the room with a frying pan for she dropped it on the floor with a loud clang.

She grabbed a can of spray paint, spraying the pink wall black in a rather, messy fashion. She went into her cupboard, spraying a girly, pink t-shirt with black, ripping it down like it was trash. She scavenged through to find something, in particular, a shiny, black, latex raincoat.

Selina's heart races as she looks at it gloriously. She took it into the next room, looked at the neon pink 'Hello There' sign, and knocked out the O and T as she walked by.

She clears space on top of a table and begins her work. She begins cutting up the raincoat and stitching parts back together to her design. She begins to think of ways to express her new persona that would match her new look. She takes metal wire, thimbles, and sewing needles to make some sort of claws for each finger. Selina tirelessly works through the night and looks possessed as she uses the sewing machine to put her finishing touches on what begins to look like a full-body suit.

As the sewing machine runs, Selina tilts her head back while lustfully looking at her magnificent work, as if she was receiving an orgasm. After being done with the sewing machine, she begins to search through the mess on the desk consisting of bandages, spools of thread, various scissors, screwdrivers, and measuring tape to pull something small...one of the makeshift claws she made using a thimble, wire and bent nail.

She holds it up with her still bloody hand staring it all the while licking her lips delightfully. She then takes a fine black PVC glove on the table, which Selina had used for a Halloween costume at one time and slips it on her slender left hand.

She uses her right hand to make sure the glove is put on perfectly tight. She tests her grip with the glove on and loves how it feels against her own skin. She then takes the claw she just had and begins putting it over her left ring finger realizing it does not fit quite well...but it does fit securely on her left pinky as the claw stays on.

She begins to work on making different claws out whatever sharp objects and materials she could muster. After Selina finished with her clawed gloves, she went back to the other room and began searching on the ground where she had pulled the raincoat. She found a large shoebox and brought back into her room. She opened the lid of the box and inside were a pair of knee-high laced patent high-heeled boots. They had been a gift from a friend hoping she could eventually use them to spice things up in her life with her now ex-boyfriend but was always too shy and uncomfortable to wear.

* * *

By the end of the night, Selina smiles as she looks at the end result of her work. Without even thinking about it, she wrapped her fingers around the collars of her tattered blouse and ripped it right off of her. She unsnapped her bra, kicked her shoes off to expose her elegant feet, and took her skirt and underwear off all at once, exposing her trim, nude figure that she was proud of. She looked at the neon pink lights that use to say 'Hello There', which she destroyed the two letterings to turn it into a 'Hell Here' sign. Selina assembles everything and puts it all on. She appears before her apartment window with her cats in her new sleek black outfit

"I don't know about you, Miss Kitty," she said in a dry, seductive, sultry tone. "But I feel... so much... fucking yummier..."

With a foreign, strange feeling within her, she squatted down with her hands above her knees, her latex suit creaked loudly as a result, travelling up her luscious hips, her tongue licking her lips in a very, hypnotizing alluring way when she felt up her breasts, her erect nipples showed against the latex. She ended up to a relaxed yoga stretch above her head as her new persona that she wanted to use from now on, and soon, Gotham will know her name, and she will make sure that they will remember her as a mysterious sleek woman who will take down Max Shreck, along with his power, his schemes, and she will let them know that she will take something he holds dear away from him as much as he took her innocence from her.

Soon, Gotham will know her by the name of Catwoman.

The sound her costume made with each movement gave her such thrill, and how tight it was on her entire body made her so wet. She began rubbing her hands on her succulent breasts and her round ass. Eventually, she could not help it anymore as her gloved hand found its way rubbing her clit.

Selina sighed at the contact, liking where it was going, proceeded to continue

"Mmmmm," moaned Selina dryly, a ghost of a grin hinted at her lips. "Why does it feel so good?"

She lied down on the floor and began rubbing her clit ferociously. It never felt this good before. The pacing of her rubbing started out slow and began increasing in tempo, as she frantically started rubbing it in circles. She bucked her hips a little higher, opening her legs further to make more from for her wet pussy.

"Ooooh fuck..." sighed Selina, feeling her climax building up. "I want someone to fucking screw me... So hungry for cock..."

She fiddled her clit frantically this time around, and she felt a wave of pleasure coursing through her body, a sensation that she hadn't felt before, but oh... it felt so fucking good!

She covered her own mouth with her other gloved hand to muffle her own moans. She could smell the PVC gloves, and let out a noticeable shudder of pleasure at the smell, loving every second of it. Selina even gave a few licks with her tongue on the soft shiny material, as she screwed her eyes shut tight when she when her climax had reached its breaking point and orgasmed like no other time she has ever done before. Her muffled yells of ecstasy echoed through her apartment.

"Mmmmm..." moaned Selina, her voice trailed at a deep, low sultry tone as all the excitement and thrill through the night eventually took its toll, and Selina fell asleep dressed in her Catwoman garb.

* * *

The next evening, Selina woke up to find herself lying naked on the floor of her trashed apartment. She had slept through the whole day, and barely had any thoughts as to why she was lying nude on the floor, she seemed a little confused.

Laying beside her, was her shiny, latex outfit she had made the previous night. She must have somehow subconsciously removed everything in her slumber, she recalled. With some hesitation, Selina slowly got up from the floor, groaning in pain from the stiff bones she received from sleeping on the hard floor without any soft padding.

She eyed her freshly made suit on the floor for a few seconds, and without hesitation, she grabbed it and put it on. Slinking into her catsuit, putting on her tight gloves and laced up her high heeled boots. She slipped her mask on before she went to a full-length mirror to examine herself. She looked amazed when she eyed up her reflection, she hadn't even recognised herself, and she felt like a different person.

She smiled at her reflection, her hands guiding up her tight, petite body again.

"Mmmmm..." moaned Selina, licked her lips seductively. "I look fucking yummy..."

Selina headed out of her apartment using the fire escape and onto the roof to begin her first night on the prowl as Catwoman.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay folks, as you may know, I've announced a while ago that me and neostardustdragon101 had discontinued Hear Me Roar, and made the final decision to do the rewrite version. Well, here it is! So, this new version of the story we're doing here is gonna be a lot different from what you've originally read, so I hope you all enjoy it! Peace!


End file.
